


Blue blood slave.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [43]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Belts, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Dress Up, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hemospectrum, Humiliation, Loud Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Kismesissitude, Muscles, Nooks, Pain, Poker, S&M, Tentabulges, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Equius Zahhak smut fiction for gay readers.  You beat Equius in a game of poker which means he has to be your slave for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue blood slave.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are aged 18 or over.

Clap clap clap!

You are at maximum amusement level today and it is all due to the events of the night before. Your moirail Rufioh invited you to a poker game. He regularly holds one at least once a fortnight with you, Horuss, and Tavros. Tavros couldn’t make it yesterday due to an incident involving Vriska, a tub of jelly, and some red ants so you guys had a spot free.

“1 know who we could 1nv1te...” smirked Rufioh, his eyebrows going crazy. You knew exactly who he meant. You have been crushing on this one guy since you arrived. Troll physiology may be different from humans but there are plenty of similarities too such as body types and nothing excites you more than serious muscles so when you saw the biggest troll glare at you through cracked shades, it took every fibre of your being not to go hard there and then. 

“He won’t come.” you sigh. Alas you felt your feelings were very unrequited. Unlike Horuss, this Zahhak sneered at your mutant blood colour. You fitted no hemospectrum position and therefore he quite often ignored you, looked down on you. You wanted to hate him for it but it didn’t stop you wanting to run your hands over those tight abs.

“He w1ll 1f Horuss 1nv1tes h1m... C’mon Paledoll, we can do th1s...”. Gog bless Rufioh.

Sure enough Equius came. He mostly just grunted but seemed polite enough. He oftened eyeballed you from over the top of his glasses and you had to do your best not to lose your nerve.

Eventually Horuss and Rufioh were out of the game and it was just you and your crush. He had proven to be an excellent player but his skills were no match for you. Determined to win back his boonsbucks, he kept playing until he lost it all but you were willing to give him one shot. If he won, you would give him all your boonsbucks. But if you won, he was to be your slave for a whole day. This horrified the blue blood but also secretly tickled him. He agreed. 

Of course you won. You always win. That is what led you here right now admiring the outfit you picked out for your slave today. 

“Porrim has done the most splendid job on this french maid uniform. Don’t you think?” you smile. Beads of sweat form on the brow of the blue blood. 

“D-> Yes Sir.” he pushes through gritted teeth. “D-> May I ask peasant b100d what you wish me to do? I await your... instructions.” he says with a few good beads of sweat on his brow. 

“Hmmm... I have to be completely honest, I didn’t think that far ahead. Maybe I should have asked Porrim to make a few more outfits and then we could have had a nice fashion show!” you laugh. A low growl is heard.

“D-> You will not be satisfied until I am completely humiliated, will you?” Equius growls. Your heart sinks a little. You didn’t want to hurt the guy. You just want his respect. Maybe you are going too far. However you are stopped in this train of thought by a movement under his dress. This is turning him on! Bingo! Even if it is going to be black on his side, you will take it. You step around him, leaning in to watch every trickle of sweat form and roll down his now blue tinted grey skin.

“Humilated? You should be honoured I will give you the time of day. Look at you. You think you are so high and mighty but right now you are just a horny little slut.” you coo at him. He bites his lip trying to control his bulge with sheer mind power. “What kind of blue blood gets wet around a mutant? You are pathetic. Maybe you should be punished. Reminded just what a disgusting worm you are.” A trickle of blood drips from his lip. You can see the tip of his bulge thrashing. “Bend over worm!” you snap. The look from behind his glasses is one of shock but his does as you command. The skirt of the dress leaves little to the imagination and you had made sure he didn’t wear underwear. He grips the chair he is leaning over as you remove your belt. 

The first hit catches him by surprise. A flush of blue across those toned and tight cheeks. The second you could swear you heard a low groan. This guy is crazy strong, you can afford to go nuts. You really go to town on him. Those low groans are not so low any more. Any sense of shame goes out of the window. He practically pushes into each hit, begging with his body for more. A trickle of blue precum runs down his muscular thigh. 

“Who is my blue b100d bitch?” you chuckle, getting hard as a rock at the sight of your submissive slave.

“D-> I am.” pants Equius.

“Louder bitch, I want everyone to hear what a disgusting whore you are.” you demand, whipping him more.

“D-> I AM.” He cries out. You can’t wait anymore. Your hard on is almost painful now. 

“Beg me to fuck you.” you growl.

“D-> PLEASE FUCK ME. MAKE ME DIRTY. MAKE ME YOUR SLUT.” he pleads, tears of desperation in his eyes. You free your cock and push it violently into his nook as he gasps with relief. “D-> _____, I love you. Please. Fuck me hard.” he begs pushes back onto your with every thrust. As much as you are surprised by his confession, it doesn’t put you off pounding him. 

You scrape your nails over his welts, making him cry out. Anyone walking by the hive would definitely be able to hear the two of you but you don’t care. You want everyone to know you are fucking this troll and he craves your dick like no other. His nook is as muscle bound as the rest of him, gripping your cock so tightly as if it doesn't want to ever let go. 

Your hips bounce off his hard buttocks leaving you bruised but you don't care. You can both be sore together. Nothing was going to stop you fucking this guy squirming under you, begging you to cum inside him. To make him dirty. To call him a whore. To cover his ass with your mutant fluid so everyone can see his shame. You reach around and pump him for all his is worth. He screams your name over and over again. He crushes the back of the chair with his bare hands.

You cum, claiming his ass finally as your property with a spank and pull out, his blue fluid coating you. It is then you notice you are both standing in a pool of blue liquid. This guy came a least three buckets worth! 

“Wow... That was amazing.” you pant, slapping him on the ass. He stands up straight as an arrow as if nothing just happened. His hair is glued to his face from the sweat and his dress is stained with his own cum.

“D-> This means nothing pleasant b100d.” he tries to growl. You laugh as he is convincing no one.  
“Fine but the deal was slave for a day. That makes you my bitch for many more hours. Now, let's punish that foul and rude mouth of yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Next week - Mindfang x Female reader.


End file.
